


Nightmares

by Keyseeker



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Gen, Needed an original Apollo kid to fill the prompt, OC main character, Prompt Fill, Set during The Hidden Oracle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyseeker/pseuds/Keyseeker
Summary: Prompt from @thespookyoracle on tumblr:Okay but imagine a really young child of Apollo. Like maybe 7? And this takes place during trials of Apollo, but imagine the kid having a nightmare and finding apollos bunk and tugging on his sleeve until he wakes up and just crawling into bed with him no explanation, and Apollo being really confused, but just tucks the kid in and kisses their head. Picture it.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this prompt on tumblr and decided that it was a crime that no one had written it. So I rectified the situation.

( _three months before THO_ )

I was running, hiding from the monsters. I could hear them getting closer and closer, the way they hissed and sniffed the air, searching for a meal - for ME. Mom had told me to run, to run with the satyr and not look back. I didn’t want to. They could hurt her! But she just smiled at me. She was crying while she was smiling though, and she gave me the biggest hug I’d gotten in my life.

That was the last time I got to hug her.

I heard the monsters tear into her as we fled. I’ll never forget the crunch of my mother’s bones as they devoured her, killed her, for the crime of being in the way.

It should’ve been me.

I was the one they should’ve killed.

I was the one they wanted.

( _present_ )

 Apollo had just arrived at camp. He’d begun eating his food when he spotted me staring at him from my place at the Hermes table. I’d arrived in camp about three months ago, but still hadn’t been claimed. Of course no one wanted to claim me. My other parent had died because of me. Why would they want me? 

He stared back, as if trying to place me. Then something seemed to click in his mind. “Hunter?” he asked, confused. 

I cocked my head a little, confused. I hadn’t ever met him before. Why did he know my name? “Yes?” I asked back.

“Why aren’t you over at my table?” He asked, gesturing. He sounded kinda bewildered. 

“Why would I be-” I got it. My eyes widened. “You’re my…” I began, my voice choking up a little. “You’re… y-you’re my dad?!”

“Of course I’m your dad! Why wouldn’t you… oh,” Apollo’s voice dropped, turning from surprise to sad realization. “I couldn’t claim you. I was gone. They wouldn’t know.”

He looked guilty for a moment, but then perked back up a little. He gestured at the other people at the table “Hunter, these are your siblings, Kayla, Austin, and Will. Nico’s also here too, but he’s Hades’ kid.”

My face lit up as I realized what this meant. I’d always liked the Apollo cabin. Will had been especially kind to me, holding me after we got to camp, letting me just sit in his lap and pretend for a moment that things were okay, that my mom wasn’t dead and that my godly parent wanted me.

Will, Kayla, and Austin… they WERE my older siblings! And my godly parent… I looked up, at Apollo’s concerned gaze. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I tried to resist for a moment… and then gave up. Tears streaming down my face, my nose running, I glomped Apollo.

He caught me… barely. Kayla and Austin kept him steady in his seat as he maneuvered me into his lap. Luckily I was small for my age (I had just turned seven last month)

That was the highlight of my time so far at Camp Half-blood, being claimed by my godly parent, spending time with my siblings (knowing that they’re my siblings), feeling WANTED. Feeling like everything would be alright.

Of course it didn’t last.

I had one night of sleeping in the Apollo cabin. One night with my siblings… before Kayla and Austin went missing.

I’d only been with them one night, and I’d doomed them too.

The next night, Apollo stayed outside of the cabin. I was glad. Maybe he wouldn’t get caught up in my curse that way. Maybe he wouldn’t die too.

I barely slept that night. I couldn’t stop thinking about Kayla and Austin. About my Mom. It was my fault. It had to be.

I managed a little sleep, but I was still exhausted the next day. I went to breakfast, but couldn’t make myself continue the day after that. I was just too tired… and too sad. I went back to the cabin, wanting to just curl up under the covers and cry to myself with no one around me.

I managed to go to sleep somehow.

I wished I hadn’t.

I was standing, watching helplessly as my mother was torn into. The image shifted, changing from my mother to Kayla and Austin, unconscious, tied to a stake. Flames licked at them. I could smell the burning flesh. 

The scene morphed. A giant snake slithered underground, fumes spewing from its mouth. It turned and looked at me, for just a second.

I nearly screamed.

I woke up gasping, panting, fighting for air. I’d never liked snakes. And that snake… that snake was the most evil thing I’d ever seen.

As I tried to calm down, I heard soft breathing. I froze.  _ItwashereitwashereITHADFOUNDME_. Slowly, quietly, I crept out from under my covers, and got to my feet, turning towards the noise.

It was Apollo, sleeping in his bed.

I crept towards him. I knew I should leave him. I didn’t want to hurt him too.

My feet didn’t move. I wanted to hug him. I wanted someone to make everything alright. I wanted a parent again.

Blearily, Apollo blinked open his eyes. “Hunter…?” he muttered groggily. I whimpered. 

Still half-asleep, Apollo gestured me over to him. I approached gingerly, afraid he’d change his mind. 

He just moved to the side a bit, and gestured to the empty space he’d created in the blankets next to him. I could hardly believe it. He wanted me to sleep with him?! He… he… I cried softly as I slipped in next to him, hugging him like I used to hug mom after I had a nightmare. Next to Apollo - next to my DAD - I felt safe, and warm, and loved. He was here. My dad was here. Everything was right in the world.

I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up when Apollo started moving. I think he was trying to leave WITHOUT waking me… but he was failing miserably. Kinda hard to do that when I somehow got some of the sheets trapped UNDER me, so every time he moved I’d roll around as the sheets were pulled out from under me.

Apollo started to get dressed. That was right, he was going to leave to find Kayla and Austin.

Wait. He was GOING TO LEAVE. AND HE MIGHT NOT COME BACK.

I rushed at him before he could go out the door, latching onto him like a limpet, crying.

“Please… please don’t leave. Please don’t die. Please… please.” I sobbed.

He glanced down at me and smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. He looked like my Mom did all those months ago. 

“I’m not going to die. I WILL get your brother and sister back. I’ll be back by dawn,” he spoke softly, playing with my long curly hair. That didn’t stop me from worrying.

I continued clutching at his leg. After a moment he sat on a bed, and pulled me onto it to sit beside him. 

He pulled me into a hug. “Hunter… I’ll be okay. And so will Kayla and Austin. We’re all coming back safely, I PROMISE you. You won’t lose any of us.” 

I sat for a moment, tears dripping down my chin. I pulled away from the hug, then I wiped my eyes and nodded. “Go… save them. But come back!” I shouted. Apollo got to his feet and walked to the cabin door. He turned around just as he was about to open the door and looked at me, smiling. I gave him a smile and a nod, and he walked out the door.

Apollo, Kayla, and Austin would be alright. They had to be. I couldn’t lose any more of my family.


End file.
